It Takes Two
'It Takes Two '''jest drugim odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 1 października 2006 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Jenna Bans i Kevin Murphy, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Mimo prośby przyjaciółek, Bree poślubia Orsona. Susan okłamuje rodziców Iana, że jest neurochirurgiem. Solisowie są obecni podczas porodu Xiao Mei. Są w szoku, kiedy rodzi się czarnoskóre dziecko. Na Wisteria Lane zjawia się Austin, siostrzeniec Edie. Streszczenie Edie budzą w nocy hałasy. Jest przekonana, że to włamanie. Okazuje się jednak, że przyjechał do niej jej siostrzeniec Austin, który pokłócił się ze swoją matką. Edie oferuje mu mieszkanie. Rankiem Austin poznaje Julie, którą denerwuje jego zachowanie. Lynette nie może porozumieć się z Norą, która jest jeszcze bardziej nieznośna, odkąd rozstała się ze swoim partnerem. Postanawia więc zaprosić ją na zbliżające się wesele Bree i Orsona i tam zeswatać ją z jakimś bogatym kawalerem. Tymczasem Bree wraz z przyjaciółkami przygotowuje się do ślubu. Susan zwierza się Lynette i Gabrielle, że uwierzyła w rewelacje Carolyn Bigsby na temat Almy, nie zdradza się jednak przed Bree. Obserwując zachowanie Orsona decyduje się spotkać z Carolyn na dwie godziny przed weselem. Była sąsiadka Orsona mówi jej, że w domu Hodge'ów po zniknięciu Almy wszystko było sterylnie czyste. Uważa, że pedantyzm Orsona jest w tej sytuacji podejrzany. Susan wierzy jej. Tuż przed weselem dzieli się swoimi obawami z Bree. Ona jednak wierzy Orsonowi bez zastrzeżeń. Kiedy jednak ślub się rozpoczyna, Bree niespodziewanie przerywa ceremonię i pyta Orsona, czy zabił on swoją żonę. On jednak zaprzecza i ślub dochodzi do skutku. W trakcie wesela pojawia się Ian, którego zaloty odrzuciła Susan. Pod pretekstem złożenia życzeń parze młodej Ian przekonuje ją, by dała mu szansę. Norze nie odpowiadają mężczyźni, w towarzystwie których Lynette ją posadziła. Lynette wpada więc na pomysł, by zeswatać ją z Carlosem. Nora i Carlos świetnie się bawią do momentu, kiedy zauważa ich Gaby, która wcześniej flirtowała z kelnerem, aby wzbudzić w mężu zazdrość. Ma pretensje do Lynette, że poznała Norę i Carlosa. Lynette zwierza jej się, że obecność Nory wyprowadza ją z równowagi, Gaby jednak udaje się ją pocieszyć. Na weselu pojawiają się także Austin i Edie. Kobieta jest zaskoczona negatywnymi relacjami między Austinem i Julie, jednocześnie bardzo wyniośle zachowuje się w stosunku do Susan, której wciąż nie może wybaczyć romansu z Karlem. Niespodziewanie wesele przerywa wejście Xiao Mei, której odchodzą wody płodowe. Solisowie jadą z nią na porodówkę. Tam okazuje się, że zaszła pomyłka i dziecko Xiao Mei jest... czarne. Są wściekli. Na weselu pojawia się także policja, która zabiera Orsona w towarzystwie Bree na komisariat w celu zidentyfikowania odnalezionych kobiecych zwłok. Zarówno Orson, jak i przybyła Carolyn Bigsby są jednak zgodni, że nie jest to Alma. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia Orson cicho szepcze: "Brakuje mi ciebie, Monique." Obsada Produkcja Odcinek został napisany przez Kevina Murphy'ego i Jennę Bans w reżyserii Davida Grossmana. Odcinek oznacza ostateczny występ Gwendoline Yeo w roli Xiao-Mei. Przyjęcie ''It Takes Two obejrzało 21.420 milionów widzów podczas swojej pierwszej audycji na antenie ABC i zajęło trzecie miejsce wśród najczęściej oglądanych programów w tym tygodniu. Otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od krytyków telewizyjnych, którzy pochwalili postęp kilku fabuł i tajemnicę sezonu. Ciekawostki *Josh Henderson dołącza do obsady jako Austin McCann, chociaż był już znany z pierwszego odcinka sezonu. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) i Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Tytuł odcinka to tytuł piosenki It Takes Two, która pojawiła się w musicalu Stephena Sondheima. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 302. *Odcinek obejrzało 21,42 milionów ludzi. Błędy *Przygotowując się do ślubu Bree, Susan ma na sobie pełne lokówki przez cały dzień, chociaż na weselu jej włosy są proste, bez jednego loka. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Chorwacki: Potrebno je dvoje *Francuski: Le couple parfait *Francuski: Le couple parfait *Niemiecki: Das perfekte Paar *Hebrajski: צריך שניים *Węgierski: Kettőn áll a vásár *Włoski: Bisogna essere in due *Hiszpański: Se necesitan dos *Brytyjski: Bridesmaid's Revisited Galeria kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki